ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (ULTRAMAN)
Despite not appearing in the manga, except for figurines and flashbacks, is perhaps the most important part of the story. Without his past actions none of the events in the story would be possible. Through Shin, he is by technicality also the father of the protagonist Shinjiro Hayata. The legacy that Shin left for his son as 'Ultraman' is also as much his as it is Hayata's perhaps even more so. His legacy is also present throughout Earth's culture as most people can immediately recognize his appearance. It is Ultraman's genes that are present in the Ultraman Factor that both Hayatas bear making him the source of their powers and indirectly responsible for making them targets for Bemular and his associates. History The now legendary Giant of Light, Ultraman first came to Earth chasing the space monster Bemular who had escaped from the monster graveyard. On his way to Earth he crashed in Shin Hayata's VTOL killing him. Shin was revived when Ultraman assimilated with him and from then to their battle with Zetton they fought to protect the Earth. However at Zetton's hands, Ultraman was defeated and forced to separate from Hayata leaving him no memories of their time together. Unknown to either of them, Ultraman's actions would have farther reaching consequences than anyone would have expected. Shin was left with Ultraman's DNA in his reconstructed body giving him superhuman strength, a fact he hid for many years from everyone. Years later, when Shin settled down and had a family, his son Shinjiro also inherited Ultraman's DNA leaving the two to be targeted by the being calling itself Bemular. Also Ultraman is now an unofficial title for Shin Hayata and Shinjiro's positions in the SSSP. Techniques This version of Ultraman most likely possesses the same techniques and abilities he had in the original series. His confirmed abilities in the manga universe, based on those demonstrated by the Ultra Hybrids and flash backs, are... *'Travel Sphere': His method of travel through space. *'Flight': His body's posture in the flash back implies that he himself provides the propulsion for the Travel Sphere. *'Superhuman Strength': As demonstrated by the Hayatas, given that they are only half Ultra's his strength at their size most likely surpasses theirs. *'Superhuman Durability': As demonstrated by the Hayatas, given that they are only half Ultras and lack his Ultra Armor, his durability most likely surpasses theirs. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Another trait of the Ultraman factor the Hayatas possess, Ultraman could most likely jump great height and distance compared his height. *'Specium Ray': Confirmed by Shinjiro both through his battle suit which tapped into his Ultra genes and the fact he recognized the hand positions and name of the attack. His is most likely just as powerful as the original version. Gallery Hayata Crash Manga.png|Shin and Ultraman first meet ULtra_Shin_2011.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Trivia *Ultraman's effect on Earth's culture is very apparent, besides fact that the battle suits the Hayatas wear are based on his appearance, it was also stated that children learn about him in elementary school. Shinjiro immediately knew the hand positions for the Specium Ray when Ide directed him. Even aliens on Earth know of his title. *This version of Ultraman is more muscular in appearance than the original, closeups of his head and upper body clearly show well defined muscles. *As expected, most people are unaware of his ability to change his size, since upon seeing Shinjiro in armor most people first assume he is cosplaying. Even Shinjiro was surprised by the idea of a small Ultra on Earth. *Ultraman's final battle seems to have played out differently in both the manga and its anime adaptation compared to the original show. Ultraman fought Zetton in the city instead of just outside the SSSP base, resulting in the death of Rena Sayama's mother, and there is no mention of Zoffy coming to take him home. It is implied he won the battle and left the Earth of his own accord. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Manga Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Counterparts Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Category:Land of Light Ultras